Users often use different devices to access the same type of content (e.g., a webpage or content for a native application). Furthermore, a user may use different access methods, even on the same device. For example, a user may request social media updates, sports scores, recent banking transactions, upcoming calendar events, etc., via a dedicated application (e.g., a mobile app downloaded from an app store) or via a web browser.